


Headless: A Sleepy Hollow Podfic Anthology

by fire_juggler



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Man Out of Time, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five Sleepy Hollow podfics:</p>
<p>Untitled by Miss Synph<br/>The best part of waking up by pearwaldorph<br/>The Mirror's Stranger by donutsweeper<br/>Sleep So Quietly by Sister_Wolf<br/>Plans and Pies by donutsweeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headless: A Sleepy Hollow Podfic Anthology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975084) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 
  * Inspired by [The best part of waking up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001559) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 
  * Inspired by [The Mirror's Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999538) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 
  * Inspired by [sleep so quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002963) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 
  * Inspired by [Plans and Pies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/981242) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



> This is an anthology created for analise010 who basically just wanted Ichabod and Abbie doing mundane, everyday things in the 21st century. I hope this fits the bill! ♥
> 
> Many, many thanks to Miss Synph, pearwaldorph, donut sweeper, and Sister_Wolf for having blanket permission to record podfics! ♥
> 
> Additional thanks to analise010, who conceived of the Sleepy Hollow Fanwork Exchange ♥
> 
> This was put together as a collection, running just over 40 minutes, but if you prefer to pick and choose, you can download each podfic as a stand-alone podfic in the section below the main anthology.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_for_streaming.mp3)

## Length:

00:42:55 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_anthology_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 43 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_anthology_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 23 MB



## Music Snippets:

Excerpts from We Were Pirates' [Dear Mr. Watterson (Original Film Score)](http://www.amazon.com/Dear-Watterson-Original-Film-Score/dp/B00C9VG05W)  
---|---  
  
** Individual Summaries, Downloads, and Streaming **

Abbie & Ichabod, Gen

| 

**Title:** Unititled

**Author:** Miss Synph

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/975084)**

**Length:** 00:05:28

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Summary:** Ichabod is picky and Abbie seriously starts to reconsider the wiseness behind a late night trip to Target.

**Content Notes:** Shopping, Fluff, Humor

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_untitled_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 5.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_untitled_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 3.2 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_untitled.mp3)

**Music Snippets:** Into Thin Air by We Were Pirates  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Abbie & Ichabod, Gen

| 

**Title:** The best part of waking up

**Author:** pearwaldorph

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001559)**

**Length:** 00:11:57

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Summary:** On breakfast, coffee, and the establishment of rituals.

**Content Notes:** Coffee

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_best_part_of_waking_up_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_best_part_of_waking_up_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_best_part_of_waking_up.mp3)

**Music Snippets:** Transmogrified by We Were Pirates  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Abbie & Ichabod, Gen

| 

**Title:** The Mirror's Stranger

**Author:** donutsweeper

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999538)**

**Length:** 00:08:38

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Summary:** Abbie insists Ichabod undergo a sartorial transformation for a case. If clothes make the man, what does new clothes mean for Ichabod?

**Content Notes:** Man out of Time, Clothing/p>

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_mirrors_stranger_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_mirrors_stranger_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.8 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_the_mirrors_stranger.mp3)

**Music Snippets:** Influence by We Were Pirates  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Abbie & Ichabod, Gen

| 

**Title:** sleep so quietly

**Author:** Sister_Wolf

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002963)**

**Length:** 00:14:47

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

**Summary:** Ichabod falls asleep and Abbie learns a few things about him.

**Content Notes:** Pre-Relationship, Fluff, Nightmares, Unresolved Romantic Tension, PTSD

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_sleep_so_quietly_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_sleep_so_quietly_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.8 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_sleep_so_quietly.mp3)

**Music Snippets:** A Boy and his Tiger by We Were Pirates  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Abbie, Gen

| 

**Title:** Plans and Pies

**Author:** donutsweeper

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/981242)**

**Length:** 00:02:20

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Summary:** Magic happened when you combined warm apple pie and cold ice cream.

**Content Notes:** Introspection, comment_fic

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_plans_and_pies_mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_plans_and_pies_m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.8 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headless_plans_and_pies.mp3)

**Music Snippets:** The Cheapening by We Were Pirates  
  
---|---


End file.
